Scared of Water
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: The World Championships are approching in Canada.All the teams go on a Cruise ship to reach them.All but Kai, So, While Rei is with the Demoboys, He finds out why Kai wouldn't go. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Heelos People! -Waves- This is a Kai/Rei, Boris/Yuriy and MANY other Pairings that I'm not telling right now. This is also deticated to Zekesbabe... Injoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own BeyBlade nor any of the charecters in this chapter.**

* * *

**Scared Of Water**

"**Please come with us Kai!" Rei pleaded.**

"**No" Was the simple and cold reply from the Blade Breaker captain.**

**Rei pouted. He didn't understand why his captain and team mate refused the take the Cruise-Ship to the Canadian Championships. Kai turned and began to leave while picking up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.**

"**And just where are you going?" Rei demanded.**

"**I have a plane to catch."**

**With that, he turned the corner and was gone. Rei puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. **

"**Kai--" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Just let him go Kitty-cat…"**

**Rei turned to the voice. It was Yuriy.**

"**Come on now or you'll be late, coincidently making me late, and I -hate- being late."**

**Turns out that there are 3 to a room, mainly having to do with the amount of Bladers along with the regular cruisers, and some teams had to be broken up. Kai was supposed to sharing a room with Yuriy and Boris, but since he didn't go, Rei decided to share the room with the two members of the Blitzkrieg Boys and give Kenny his spot with Takao and Max. He thought that anything was better then having to share a bed room with the sugar-high American Blader and Foghorn Japanese Blader. Now all he had to do was survive the voyage with the two Russians.**

**Rei was still unpacking while the two Russians relaxed on the bunk bed.**

"**Aren't you two going to unpack?"**

"**Nah… We'll do that later." Yuriy waved off.**

**Boris silently agreed before turning over.**

**Rei got out a book and began to write on the desk.**

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_You won't believe today so far. First (the ever hott) Kai woke us up at 6:00 so we could make it to this _gigantic_ ship in time for boarding, then doesn't come on. He had apparently gotten a plane ticket._**

_**I find it really odd that he didn't come along, he could have practiced with me. They have a Bey Stadium on this thing! I really do wonder why he didn't come. He seemed really adamant to go on that plane instead of here. Was it me?**_

**_Anyway, I'm now sharing a room with, the possibly most dangerous two teens on the planet, Yuriy and Boris. I wonder if I'll live to make it to the Championships…_**

_**-Rei**_

"**Do we really scare you that much Kitty?"**

**Rei turned to see Yuriy looking over his shoulder with innocent eyes. Rei snapped his book shut and glared.**

"**I'm not scared of you Yuriy…" He hissed.**

"**I'm sure Kitty, I'm sure." Yuriy mussed.**

**He turned and sat on his bed before inviting the Neco-jin to sit beside him, warily, he complied.**

"**So why are you scared of us Kitty?"**

"**I already said: _I'm not!_!"**

**Yuriy pressed his finger to Reis' lips and made the accompanying sound.**

"**Don't wake Bris please. He gets grouchy if he doesn't get his nap. Well, he grumpy anyway, but he gets grumpier which gets me grumpy and you don't want two Russians in a bad mood for roommates do you?" Yuriy whispered, never taking his fingers off the startled Neko-jins lips.**

**After getting a nod, he removed his finger.**

"**Now, what's this I read about you thinking my best friends and fellow stotic captain, is hott?"**

**Rei blushed redder then the Russians hair before looking away.**

"**Lets go take a walk Rei, I think everyone is probably still unpacking."

* * *

**

Boris(Bris)- Bryan  
Yuriy- Tala  
Kai- Kai  
Rei- Ray

Those are you name translations so far.I edited this. I had NO idea how many spelling mistakes I had. Sorry to all the readers!

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am going to try to get this story out every weekend, but reportcards are comming out soon, so I might not be able to. I will try me hardest however! I will not give up on this! I also may not be able to update Abuse for those of you reading it.

"Regular speaking"  
"Speaking Russian"  
/Speaking Chinese/  
'_Thoughts_'

* * *

"**Lets go take a walk Rei, I think everyone is probably still unpacking." **

**Yuriy stood and Rei followed him out.**

"**Now, about Kai… I suppose I can't blame you, if it wasn't for the fact that he's my best friend and I find myself fancying someone else, I would be after him myself."**

**Rei glared and his eyes slitted.**

"**Don't you even -dare- Yuriy Ivonov…"**

**He put his hands up to defend himself.**

"**Cool your hormones Kitty-cat, I have my eyes on someone else. Now, I have a proposition for you…"**

**Rei rolled his amber eyes, '_Here comes the black mail…_'**

"**-You- help -me- get –my- hands on Bryan Kunetsov and –I'll- help -you- get -your- hands on my lovable best friend, Kai Hiwatari. Deal?"**

**Rei stopped and looked in complete shook at the Blitzkrieg Boys Captain.**

"**Did you just…" Rei stuttered.**

"**Offer to help you get your cute little paws on your guy if you help me with mine? Yeah, do you except?"**

**Rei nodded and Yuriy let out a small jump of glee and clapped his hands together.**

"**Great! Now come on Kitten, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved!"**

**Re faintly wondered if the Russian was on drugs or drunk when he slung his arm over the Neko-jins shoulder.**

"**Oh Rei-Rei!"**

**The high pitched voice of the female White Tiger rang out.**

"**Oh great, the pink fluffy thing from hell…" Yuriy muttered and removed his arm from Rei and folding them over his chest, looking much like Kai.**

"**Hey Mao. Who are you here with? Rai or Gao?"**

**She giggled.**

"**I'm here with Kiki actually Rei-Rei. Rai didn't feel like competing."**

**More like didn't feel like putting up with you and your loud mouth you cow.**

**Rei looked at Yuriy, he had recognized a few of those words (Loud mouth and Cow) and assumed he meant Mao.**

"**Hey Rei" Came the voice of Kiki.**

"**Who are you here with?"**

"**Well, I'm supposed to be here with Kai but he's going by plane and I –don't- want to have to share with Takao and Max if I don't have to. So I took Kai's spot and now I'm sharing with Yuriy and Bryan."**

**The two White Tiger's gaped,**

**/You're sharing with -them- Rei-Rei? Don't you remember? That barbarian Bryan tried to -kill- you/**

**Yuriy looked to them when he noticed Mao and Kiki speaking in Chinese. He could tell they were talking about him and Bryan for 3 reasons:**

**A) Rei frowned at whatever they said,**

**B) They changed Languages and **

**C) They had said Bryan's name.**

**/That was 3 years ago! And Bryan was under Biovolt! As was Yuriy! They've changed/**

**/People like them don't just change Rei./**

**Yuriy sighed.**

"**Could you at least speak in a language I can understand if you're going to talk about me and my team?" Yuriy interrupted.**

"**Sorry Yuriy, of course." Rei stated.**

**Yuriy was acting how he used to, a cold and unsocial Demolition Boy Captian.**

'**_Why isn't he like this to me?_' Rei wondered.**

"**I'm hungry Rei, We'll talk you later"**

**Yuriy turned to leave but stopped when he heard Rei say good-bye and follow him.**

"**You could have stayed you know. I wasn't making you come."**

"**I know, but they are bitter and I don't want to talk to them when they're like that."

* * *

**

I need help with team Names! I really am not that creative when it comes to creating Team Names. So I need suggestions!

Teams

All Starz- Michele + Eddy

White Tiger (X)- Mariah + Kevin

Blade Breakers-Kai + Rei

Blade Breakers-Takao + Max

New Team-Miguel + Mystel

F-Dynasty- Raul + Julia

Demo Boys-Yuriy + Boris

Majestics- Oliver + Enrique

There will also be a OC Canadian Team, But I think I have a name from them.

R&R please.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is me... all by myself writing this fic... BUT NOT FOR LONG! Next Chapter, one of my Best Friends is going to be helping me and the Canandian Team is going to be somewhat introdused. Injoy this chapter and next chapter... We meet my friend!

* * *

-Chapter 3- 

"Oh, this is way good…" Yuriy muttered and took another bite of his sandwich.

"So Yuriy, can I ask you what you see in Bryan? I mean, all do respect, but he isn't the softest, or most caring person in the world. He isn't overly cruel anymore, I was talking to you guys earlier, he didn't try to bite my head off but…" Yuriy cut him off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And he isn't the most caring person in the world. But he has his morals. He's kinda like Kai in some ways. Iceberg on the outside, teddy bear on the inside. Plus he's tough, knows how to defend himself and is hott to boot!"

"I don't think that they would like us calling them teddy bears, But you're right." Rei complied.

"Good, your turn now, what do you see in Kai?"

Rei blushed.

"The superficial side says: _Oh my god! He is soooo hott!_ But the real side says that I know he has a soft spot because he shows it sometimes. He has this tough mask to him thou and, like you to Bryan; he's tough and knows how to defend himself. I guess I don't know how to explain why I love him, I just… He's Kai." Rei said, then took a bite of his sandwich.

"So true," Yuriy agreed.

"Kai has that affect on people, you either love him or hate him, your case just happens to be the first one." Yuriy added with a grin and watched his new friend blush.

They ate in silence for a while longer until someone caught their attention.

"Hey Rei! Yuriy!"

Rei recognized the voice as that of the Poseidon Avatar.

"Mystel! Hey! Who are you here with?"

The Egyptian Blader pointed beside him to the leader of the Barthez Battalion. Miguel.

"You're here with Miguel?" Rei asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah," Miguel answered indifferently, then stole a glace at his partner.

Rei looked between the other 3 companions, then smirked. Rei mouthed: _Talk Later_ to Mystel before getting their room number and heading back to their room. "What was that toothy smirk for Rei?"

"Mystel likes Miguel, and I think the feeling is mutual." He stated passively.

"Oh………" Yuriy grinned.

"You wanna try and get them together do you?"

"Maybe," Rei answered coyly.

"I think we'll get along just fine Kitty-Cat…"

Rei rolled his eyes, why he was letting Yuriy call him that, he didn't know… But at least he didn't say it in public.

"Took you two long enough. Were you doing something I should know about?"

Yuriy snickered.

"Yeah, we found an unoccupied closet and made-out for a hour, we didn't want to wake you up."

Rei blushed and glared at Yuriy.

"Did not!"

The two Russians started howling with laughter.

"The… The look on your face was priceless!" Yuriy managed through his laughter.

Rei puffed his cheeks out in anger, only causing his two room-mates to laugh harder.

"Thanks Kitten, we needed that." Bryan said, still chuckling.

Rei grumbled.

"… Stupid Russians…"

Suddenly, a ringing sound broke Rei from his thoughts on many painful ways to kill the Russians. He walked over to the phone and picked it up only to be answered in Russian.

"Ah… Yuriy or Bryan, I think this is for you…"

"_Rei?_"

"Yeah." He answered the voice

"_Why are you with Yuriy and Bryan?_" He asked, his voice slightly off and holding an even slighter sound jealously… Slight, Rei couldn't tell.

Yuriy snickered before answering in Russian.

/Hey Kai/

"You sound funny, are you ok?"

"He's fine, only drugged"

Rei didn't answer that.

"_Medication Rei, Gravel and Advil_," Kai defended.

Rei could _hear_ Kai glaring at him through the phone.

"Where are you?"

"_On a flight to Canada. Can I talk to Yuriy_?"

Rei handed the phone over to said Russian.

/Hey love/

/_Don't call me that Yuriy. Why is Rei sleeping with you? _/

/Guess he just loves me more then you. /

Kai glared

/Chill, he doesn't want to share a room with the Foghorn and Turtle. He gave his ticket to the Midget/

/_You didn't tell Rei why I didn't go with you guys, did you?_ /

/You shouldn't get drugged then talk, you're starting to slip. /

/_Yuriy!_/ Kai snapped.

/Chill out, I didn't tell a soul, god you're touchy…/

/_I'm not touchy, you're just being a pain…_/ He growled.

/Yeah Kai, I'm sure/

/_Look, I have to go… I'll see you when you guys hit land._/

/Bye Kai, I'll tell him you love him…/

/_Yuriy! Don't you dar…_/

/Bye Kai/

/_Yur…!_/

With that, Yuriy hung up the phone.

/Kai said he loves you Bryan…/ Yuriy said in a laughing voice.

Bryan snikered.

"So what was up with Kai?"

Yuriy and Bryan looked at the Chinese Blader on the bed. They forgot he was in the room.

"Kai doesn't like heights, he has a weak stomach, hence the gravol and all that perfume and junk those stupid women wear on a closed in… room, for lack of better words, for a period of time would give anyone a headache. Haven't you ever noticed him out of it on a plane?"

"I have… But I sit right next to him, no one else does…"

_So Kai doesn't like heights...? Why didn't he come on the ship with me then?

* * *

_

_Well... How was it? Short I know, but I've been busy! That and my computer crashed and I lost the story. so forgive me. I hope this will be udated soon to thse who care... _

_-JeNe- _


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so my friend couldn't help this chapter... but hopefuly she will be able to soon, that is why it has taken long with such a short chapter. Injoy what's there, thou I think it's rushed...

* * *

(Chapter 4) 

2 days later

"Attack!" Yelled a girl sporting black hair with pink streaks.

"Hurry up and take them out Sapphire!" Another girl, t-shirt, cargo pants and hat called to her blading friend.

"Fine, just shut up and let me concentrate Kayla!"

With one final attack, _Sapphire_ knocked her opponent out of the dish and called her blade back.

_Kayla_ ran up and hugged her friend.

"Nice shot, but it took you long enough." Kayla stated,

"Mess off, we won! Gemme a break!"

The spot light went on the two girls.

"_That was it folks! These two girls will represent their town and country in the Worlds! Lets have a shout out shall we? _" Was the voice over the intercom in the Metroplex of Halifax, Nova Scotia.

"Those two should be an interesting contest…"

Kai was standing along the top of the stadium, looking down on the two girls, with that, he left…

"_There you have it folks, the representatives of Canada will battle against the elite in their home town of Springhill, Nova Scotia. Lets wish them all luck!_"

Rei turned off the TV at that announcement.

"So… We're fighting tag team chicks?" Yuriy asked.

"Looks like it." Rei said.

_Ring_

"I've got it!"

Rei picked up the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Mystel? Hey!"

"Did you just watch the Sports station?"

"Yeah, What do you think about those girls?"

"They should be good competition."

"Yeah, now, what is going on with the teams? Any idea who's here?"

"Yeah. Me and Miguel, Mao and Kiki, F-Dynasty and Oliver and Enrique are the teams besides you guys."

"Seven teams here, plus the two girls coming from Canada. Did you see that… Sapphire girls match? She doesn't even have a BitBeast and she took that guy _with_ a BitBeast out."

"I think they should be fun to go against."

"Yeah"

"Rei, Ask him if he knows where this place is that we're battling?"

Rei asked the question and the only answer that his friend could give was that is was a small mining town in Western Nova Scotia.

They talked for a while longer, before saying goodbye, and that they would talk tomorrow.

"So, It's only 3:00, what do we want to do?"

"Blade?" Bryan offered.

"Sure, as long as you don't try to kill me again, I'm good." Rei teased good natured.

They grabbed their blades and left.

Once they reached their destination, they were met with a blade flying towards Yuriy. He caught it easily and it didn't take long to figure out who it belonged to by the Amphilyon Bit-Beast.

"Hey Jan!" Rei called.

The blonde haired boy turned to the voice and the green haired boy in front of him looked around the Roman Blader.

"Bonjour Rei! How are you?" Oliver asked and waved,

"Great! What are you guys doing here?"

"Blading of course Mes Ami!"

Yuriy exchanged a look with Bryan about how cheerful the European Bladers are.

"May I challenge one of you to a friendly match?" Jan asked as he retrieved his blade from Rei.

"I will!" Rei replied eagerly and went.

"_3,2,1 Bakoten Shoot Byakko/Amphilyon!_"

The two blades clashed before they even hit the dish. Yet after they hit the dish, It was all Jan could do to keep up.

"You've gotten faster Rei."

"You have too… Byakko! _Galaxy Gatling Claw!_"

The white tiger crashed into Jan's blade, almost sending it over the rim.

"Not so fast Rei! Ampholyon!"

He ran away from the attack, only to get slammed from behind, stopping his blade.

"Nice job Rei, you took me out easily."

"Bein job Rei!"

"Thanks."

Everyone took turns fighting each other, with took a couple of hours. It came down to Yuriy vs. Rei. After about 15 minutes of fighting at stale mate, they decided to tie, they didn't want to destroy their blades before the tournament.

"Anyone hungry?"

"You eat a lot Yuriy, how can you eat that much and still look like that?"

"Fast metabolism. Is anyone hungry?"

They all sighed and followed him out.

After getting a table big enough for the five of them, they all sat down and start to eat.

"Did you guys see the Canadian team on the TV?" Rei asked.

The Magestics nodded.

"Oui. They were ce Manifique!"

They all talked about the strategies, style and attacks of the girls before breaking up for the night.

'_Three nights left Kai…_'

* * *

So now we know all the teams... but I only have a name for Miguel and Mystel... Anyone wanna help me with names?

R+R


End file.
